The invention relates to a wiper blade adapter system.
A wiper blade adapter system with a wiper blade adapter unit and at least two differently formed connecting elements is already known from the prior art, wherein, in a mounted state, the wiper blade adapter unit is coupled to one of the at least two connecting elements.